Said No To That
by Batmam
Summary: "Let's never have a secret affair." "Agreed." An AU where, instead of being idiots and having an affair, Hamilton and Maria became bffs, Eliza became the ultimate mum friend, Burr and Hamilton worked together so they could both be president and Jefferson turns out not to be that bad after all.
1. In which Hamilton sort of says no

**I own nothing. This is inspired by a post I saw from tumblr. Unfortunately, I didn't save the link so credit to whoever it was. This will be a two or perhaps three parter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

Hamilton was stirred from his sleep deprived writing trance by a pestering and persistent tapping. It was, he realized as he slowly reached a state of consciousness, a knocking on the door.

Great.

Knowing his luck, he thought, and seeing as it was unannounced, it would probably be Burr, or maybe Hercules. Perhaps Peggy. None of the options appealed to him. It wasn't that he wasn't fond of the people themselves, but he hadn't slept well for nearly a week (or maybe more then a week? He was delirious enough that it was possible he had skipped time) and was not in the mode for Burr's awkaward small talk, or the other other two's upbeat personalities.

Oh, dear. He had slipped back out of conciousness, hadn't he? How long had it been...there was no way to know. Regardless, there was still knocking. Over, and over, and over. Was it his imagination, or had it increased in tempo. And volume. Huh. Whoever was out there was desperate. So, not Burr then. Hercules would have called out by now, and Peggy would have probably broken in again (a story that never failed to make Angelica laugh).

So who was it? Everyone on the street knew better than to interrupt him, especially as insistently as this attack was. A preacher, or a Jehovians witness? Jefferson? Oh god, please not Jefferson. Burr would be better then Jefferson. Burr had his vote.

God he was tired. The knocking was getting on his nerves.

 _Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock k_ _nock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_ _knock knock knock knock knock knock knock k_ _nock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_ _knock knock knock knock knock knock knockk_ _nockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock-_

He opened the door with more force than was necessary, preparing to yell at Jefferson. But it wasn't him, or a preacher, or Peggy or Hercules or even Burr.

Instead there stood a young woman, sporting elegantly styled brown hair and scandalous red lipstick.

The two stood for a second, staring at each other. They were almost the exact same height. That was new, very few stood as short as Hamilton (to quote Burr). After a few moments in which Hamilton tried to think of something to say, and the pair stared at each other with something akin to horror, the woman found her voice.

* * *

"I, um," Maria cursed herself for getting thrown, cleared her voice and sported a deeper, more seductive tone than she had started with, "I know you are a man of honor, and I hate to trouble you at home sir."

She paused for a second, expecting a response. Usually, whoever she was tying to seduce would, at this point, assure her she was doing no such thing, often accompanied by a suggestive scan of her body. But from this man, this strange man with eye bags that could hold the entire British army in them, she got no such response. He simply stared at her blankly. Well, at least the anger that he had opened the door with had disappeared, she encouraged herself.

"See, sir, I'm all alone, and I have nowhere else to go..." she let her voice crack slightly. "My husband...he's doing me wrong. He-he cheats on me, beats me, mistreats me...I don't know if I can continue."

At least she got a reaction here, though it still wasn't quite the usual.

"Damn." Hamilton said, "That sucks. Do you need a lawyer."

What? That was new, and bad. Maria forced herself not to panic.

"No, sir, I darent-"

"Nonsense." Hamilton interrupted. "Come on in, I could get you divorced in no time."

"No, sir, i don't know what I would do-"

"And you're not going to if you don't give it a shot!"

Oh dear.

Hamilton opened the door further, a gesture for her to come in.

"Please." She said desperately, "I just want a loan."

It was crude, yes, and she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. But then again, this man was so dense...maybe he wouldn't catch on to her scam.

Sure enough, Hamilton's eyes only widened and he began rambling.

"Oh, yeah, you know I actually have a great idea about that. See it's this thing called a bank..."

Dear god this man could talk. Maria felt her eyes widened as he rambled on, what about she wasn't sure, she had zoned out fairly quickly. After what seemed like years of him talking and her standing there awkwardly, he finally paused in his speech to actually await an answer after he asked a question.

"So? What do you think?"

Maria blinked slowly. Oh no, she had ruined it. He was going to be offended she didn't listen. What if he sent her away? James would beat her awfully...or what if Hamilton beat her! She felt herself begin to panic...

But, to her surprise, Hamilton seemed unoffended. He simply laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. My wife says I'm just like the hurricane that wrecked my town. It's a plan that i'm trying to get through congress. See the idea is-"

And he was off again, though this time Maria's interest was peaked, and she listened. Halfheartedly at first, but as he went on and on she became more and more enraptured. Perhaps it was Hamilton, the way he spoke, the passion in his words, or perhaps it was the idea, and ingenious one, but either way, she realized something then and there.

That man was a genius.

"So?" He asked again, "What do you think?"

"My god." Maria breathed, forgetting that it was most definetly not a lady like phrase, "that sounds incredible. When will it be set into motion."

To her dismay though, it was then (of all times in that strange conversation) that Hamilton seemed to deflate.

"That's the problem, it probably won't. The southerners hate the idea, Jefferson's a jerk, and if I don't get enough votes, which at this point I'm not...not only is it not going to happen but I'm probably going to lose my position as secretary."

Well that was just ridiculous. Maria snorted (again, her husband would have her head if he saw her behaving so commonly) and before she could ration with herself, she did something idiotic.

"You need votes? I can get you votes."

"How?"

"I'll seduce the members of congress then blackmail them into voting for you."

Oh. Oh no, she should _not_ have said that. Oh dear, he was going to call the police. She was going to get arrested. Her husband would kill her. Maybe she could play it off as a joke, yeah just a small joke between friends...strangers, really.

Yep, she was going to jail.

But, to her surprise, Hamilton's face broke into a smile. "Perfect! You're a genius! I have names and addresses, I'll write them down. Come in? Can you do Jefferson too? He's not on congress, but he sucks. Do you want pay?"

...huh.

Oh, she liked him. Maria smiled. "Hell yes."

* * *

It had been a long and tiring holiday. Perhaps that wasn't the attitude one was supposed to have towards breaks, or perhaps that wasn't the way breaks were supposed to be, but Eliza had accepted the fact that until her sisters and husband grew up...and perhaps her children too, holidays would be anything but.

It wasn't that it wasn't enjoyable. It was wonderful seeing her father and Angelica again (she would say the same for Peggy if the girl didn't find a way to visit her every other week), and upstate was lovely at that time of year. But Angelica had been as intense as always, and her father was becoming senile, and she missed Hamilton oh so much and her children, while easier to handle than the others, were certainly no cup of tea.

But, it was over now. They were leaving a day early, due to unseen weather conditions. Now she was going home, she was going to see her beloved. She wasted no time as they reached her home, and as she ran ahead and to the doorway she was dimly aware of Angelica holding her children back, saying their parents needed some alone time. She was such a good sister.

Eliza ran through the house like a whirlwind, searching every crevice for her husband. It didn't take her long, he was in his study, of course. But...wait.

Eliza paused, smile fading, halfway through the door. Oh no. No, this was wrong. This was so wrong.

Hamilton sat on a chair, wooden as usual, which was not out of the ordinary. But...the problem was on the other seat, the one usually reserved for Eliza herself. It was girl, slightly younger than Eliza herself. She was beautiful, and had an air about her that reminded her of Peggy. If she had met her on the streets, they probably would have gotten along.

But this wasn't the streets. This was her house, with her husband while she had been away. Eliza felt something vile make its way up her throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked coldly, composed.

Hamilton looked up at her, the nerve, and his face broke into a smile. "Eliza, darling." He made to rise off his chair, but something Eliza's expression seemed to stop him. "My love? What is it?"

Eliza forced herself not to laugh, and furiously attempted to keep her eyes dry. They burned with tears.

"You're not serious."

The girl, at least, seemed to understand what was happening. She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Mrs Hamilton, it's delightful to meet you. I-I promise whatever you are thinking it is not that."

Finally Hamilton seemed understand. "Oh-oh, no, Eliza, no. We're not-no. Ew."

"We are partners." Maria assured, then seemed to understand how that sounded. "No, no I mean...we're business partners. Associates. Business associates. We're not...wait, what do you mean _ew_?"

"Eliza, I would never." Hamilton pleaded, oblivious to Maria's offense.

Eliza slid further into the room, closing the door firmly behind her. This was not something she wanted her children to see.

* * *

"Hello?" Maria spluttered, offended, "Can we go back to ew? Please?"

"What are you talking about." Hamilton finally asked, obviously flustered by the...situation. Maria was loathe to admit she felt slightly guilty for putting the couple in this position. Damn, she was glad she had backed out of the scam. The bruises, she felt, were worth it.

Ew, she was starting to sound...sentimental. Ugh.

But first things first. She had been insulted before, many many times, but never about her body. Honestly, she was kind of offended.

"I mean, why the hell you said 'ew', bastard." Ok, so kind of was an understatement. She fought to keep her tone joking.

"I said ew because I'm married, Maria." The _duh_ was implied.

"Oh, suuuure."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"And the ew had nothing to do with my body. Ha, likely story jerk."

"Wha-no!"

"I'm sorry." Eliza interrupted coldly, "but is this banter supposed to convince me that you two aren't...you know."

She blushed on the _you know_. Maria almost cooed. How adorable.

Hamilton sighed heavily. "Eliza, I promise you. She's helping me with business."

"What with."

Maria thought this was a good time to explain herself. "I'm seducing the members of congress and blackmailing them so they vote for Hamilton."

Judging from Hamilton's stricken look, and Eliza's spluttering, she guessed that was the wrong thing to say.

"Wa-what! Alexander! How dare you take advantage of this girl!"

Maria intervened quickly. "No, no, Mrs Hamilton, I volenteered my services. It's...what I do for a living."

Hamilton blinked. "Wait, what? It is?"

* * *

Oh. Things were, Eliza realized, beginning to make sense. She may not be as intelligent as her older sister, or as Hamilton, but she was smart in her own way. She could piece together puzzles like a champion, and this one was practically coming together for her.

The girl had come here to extort Hamilton. He had probably been his oblivious self, and had probably gone on about his banks. Maria had offered to help him. Hamilton had accepted, likely with no questions asked.

"You...you do this for a living?"

Definitely no questions asked.

Eliza felt her heart warm with the knowledge Hamilton had remained loyal. God, she didn't know what she would have done if he had cheated on her...ok that was a lie. She had an entire musical piece planned out, called Burn. This may have seemed weird, but she actually had a musical piece planned out for most things that could happen to her in her life. Ok, that still sounded weird.

Thee was only one piece which Eliza did not know. This girl's...Maria's intentions.

Maria's brow crinkled with incredulity. "You're kidding. You didn't wonder why I turned up on your door step and asked for a loan, then just left. After literally revealing that I was able and willing to seduce and blackmail."

Hamilton shrugged. "Well...now you put it like that..."

"How did I think you were smart?"

A short laughed forced its way from Eliza. "I ask myself that everyday."

Maria sent her a grateful smile. Eliza cursed mentally. There was no way she was sending this girl away, she realized, regardless of her intentions. Because, again, while she admitted she wasn't as quick as her sister and husband, she was observant. And now, looking closely, she could see the guarded, small and jumpy way Maria held herself. She could hear the uncertainty and insecurity in her voice, no matter how well she hid it with brash words and jokes. And, to her horror, she could see the horrible purple bruise sticking out from under her sleeve.

Catching her gaze, Maria shifted slightly so that the sleeve hid it once again.

Hamilton was as oblivious as always.

"Wait, so you...you-what? So you're not my frie-business associate."

"You can say friend you know." Eliza interrupted.

"But we're not friends."

Maria huffed. "I am most certainly your business associate. I had a change of heart."

" _Not friends_? Hamilton, what sort of business associates sit around having tea together. Were you discussing 'business'?" Eliza said, eyebrow raised.

"I was talking about how much I hate that scoundrel Jefferson, and how Theodosia Jnr keeps coming to seen Phillip and they sneak around like I don't know, and how Lafayette hasn't written in much too long, the jerk-"

"That's not business."

"Yes it is."

"Honey, it could not be further from business. It's gossiping. With a _friend_."

"Eliz-wait, you don't think I'm cheating on you any more, do you?"

Eliza paused, then sighed heavily.

"No, I don't thi-" She was interrupted by the door swinging open behind her, revealing her sister and children. Angelica was laughing. "I think you two have had quite enough time to get-" Seeing the occupants of the room she stopped, and her smile disappeared immediately. "Children, maybe go downstairs-".

But it was too late, Plillip and Angelica Jnr had already pushed their was inside, excited to see their father. Angelica Jnr went straight to Hamilton, oblivious of any tension in the air, and hugged him. Phillip, though, was old enough to understand what was happening and paused next to his aunt.

"Mummy. Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Maria. The girl in question looked terrified, though whether it was because of the situation or the hideous glare Angelica was sending her way she didn't know. Either way, Eliza's heart went out to her. She had always moved too fast, she recalled Angelica telling her, always jumped too fast into relationships. She had, after all, married Hamilton after just three weeks of knowing each other.

And, she realized, she was about to do it again. Not the marriage, she amended her narrative thought stream (also weird. Whoops), the running into relationships.

"Children," She said smiling softly, "this is your aunt Maria. She's a family friend."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Angelica face palming.

* * *

Friend. Aunt. Family. Maria found herself smiling-laughing in pure bliss as two small bundles of life flung themselves into her arms.

* * *

 **The next chapter will focus heavily on politics and the Schuyler Sisters, so look out for that.**

 **Also, I think it's pretty obvious this is an AU where Peggy is most definitely alive. I know that, historically, she died before act two but I'm just pretending it didn't because I can't face it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. In Which Bromance Prevails

"We did it! We did it we did itwedidit!" Maria cried, flying through the Hamilton doorway unannounced. The elder Hamiltons jerked up from where they had been sitting around the fire. Eliza laughed freely at Maria's wild expression and appearance both (she had wasted no time in arriving, and had ran through the streets on foot through the rain).

"Maria," she mock-scolded, "you silly girl, you've ruined your dress!"

But the younger girl only laughed herself, and ran through the room to Eliza, scooping her into her arms. So strong was Maria's enthusiasm that Eliza found herself lifted into the air, and she squealed through her laughter.

Hamilton watched the scene, face split into a large, proud smile. "Really, Maria? You come now? It was passed nearly a week ago! We had to celebrate without you."

Maria's expression darkened, and she put Eliza down. "Well...I found myself preoccupied. I apologize."

The Hamiltons exchanged a knowing look. They had known Maria for almost a year now, long enough to recognize it as the one that appeared only when Maria spoke of her husband. Before they could say anything, though, another presence, who had been watching in silence, made itself known.

"Miss Reynolds." Angelica greeted, civilly. "I came down to celebrate the results. How wonderful to see you." And she meant it. Sure, she had at first, had her doubts. Sure, she had pulled Maria aside multiple times to threaten to do unspeakable things to her if she hurt Eliza. Sure, she had uncovered Maria's address _just in case_. But it had been almost a year, and the letters from the Hamiltons had been nothing but happy. And so, being a friendly woman at heart, she was excited to finally get to know this young woman.

Maria, it seemed, didn't know this. Her experience with Angelica, almost a year before, had been...terrifying to say the least. "Ah. Mrs Church. I-it's good to see you too haha yeah yep. Whooo haha!" She stuttered nervously, halfheartedly raising her fist into the air.

The others stared.

Maria visibly grimaced.

"...anyway." Alexander broke in, never one to stand a silence. "Maria, how are you."

Maria, watching her manners around Angelica, smiled politely. "Wonderful Mr Hamilton. How are you?"

Eliza let out a small whimper. Angelica deflated. Hamilton's face broke into an enthusiastic grin that Maria all knew all too well. He was about to talk for a _long_ time.

"Actually, that's what I was speaking about when you arrived! Burr sent me a letter speaking of how 'proud he is'. What a jerk, am I right?"

Maria blinked at him. "I thought you and Burr were friends."

"We are," Hamilton assured, ignoring Eliza's cough and Angelica's snort, "he's just a lowlife, spineless fool."

The women of the room exchanged a glance. "You know, honey," Eliza said cautiously, "this...uh, rivalry between you two. It's not healthy."

"What do you mean?"

"She means," Angelica interrupted, "that you are both testosterone filled idiots, and if you keep repressing these things someone is going to get killed. Probably Burr, I admit, but then you would go to jail and that would break Eliza's heart and then _I'd_ have to kill you."

Maria caught herself snorting in amusement. Angelica shot her a warm glance, the the younger woman internally danced in celebration.

Hamilton laughed. "No, no Angelica. We're good friends really."

Eliz sighed. It was time to pull out the big guns. "I read the list, Alex."

The others looked at her, confused, and Hamilton went pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"'List of disagreements me and Aaron have had. Only to be used in case of challenge of fight to the death, or food eating contest.'"

"Food eating contest?"

Hamilton flushed. "Those things are serious, Angelica. Don't look at me like that." Angelica threw her hands up in surrender.

"Now it is the perfect time to tell you, I think." Eliza continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Because Maria is here. I had a chat with Theodos-with Mrs Burr, and we came to an understanding. Next week, the Burrs are coming over. Us ladies shall have tea, Theodosia Jnr and Phillip shall catch up-oh don't deny it, Alex, they're lovely together-and you and Burr shall be locked in room together until you make peace."

Hamilton spluttered. "What?"

"Keep talking and it will be the cupboard," Maria teased Hamilton, her favourite activity. And this time it was Angelica who snorted, appreciative of the humour.

"And Maria," If it had been an Olympic sport, Eliza would have the gold medal for ignoring interruptions, "you are invited, of course. It's been too long, and you and Angie _must_ get to know each other. You have so much in common."

Maria gulped. "You know..." she began, "I don't think this is such a good idea, really."

"You know what, Maria." Hamilton said, nodding frantically, "I think you're absolutely right. Really, you must talk some sense into these women."

"Yea-wait, what? No! You're not using me to get out of this!"

"What? But you don't want to either!"

"Yeah, but I can just not come."

"But I live here!" Hamilton protested.

Maria smiled smugly. "Exactly.

"You're both coming." Eliza cut in, "or, and I hate to pull this card, I really do, I will tell the children what _really_ happened to Mr Unicorn."

The pair gasped, and turned to Eliza in horror. "You wouldn't!" They spoke as one.

"That was weird." Angelica commented. She was ignored.

"Oh yes I would. I don't want to, I love you both, but you're both so...so hopeless!"

"Wait, who's Mr Unicorn? What happened to him? Betsy, you have to tell me this story."

"Of course Angelica. You can hear it as I tell the children how their beloved rabbit was brutally murdered by forgetfulness on the part of these two-"

"Shhh!" Maria hissed, eyes wild, "they'll hear you!"

"No they won't." Muttered Hamilton faintly. He appeared to be in shock, "they're out. They wanted to do the shopping alone today."

"So?" Eliza questioned, the picture of innocence.

Maria and Hamilton glared at her. "We'll be there."

Eliza beamed. "Wonderful! I'm so glad we came to an agreement."

Angelica whistled appreciatively. "Are we sure it's Hamilton who's the politician?"

Hamilton was shaking his head incredulously. "You know, I'm not even sure even more."

* * *

"Alexander."

"Aaron Burr, sir."

"Good to see you."

"As it were, sir."

"I understand we'll be spending quite sometime together today."

"Yes, a shame."

"And it's all because-"

"-of her, sir." They finished together, each glaring at their respective wifes.

Theodosia rolled her eyes at their insistence to rhyme, but otherwise ignored them. She was pleased to see her good friend Eliza taking the same approach.

"Theodosia, darling, wonderful to see you."

"Yes, Eliza. The same, of course, goes for me." She forced herself not to giggle at their overly polite introduction.

Eliza smiled, sweet as ever, in acknowledgement, but it seemed her attention was now focused on something over Theodosia's shoulder. The older woman turned to see what it was, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Eliza," He sighed, "they're not even teenagers yet. You can't matchmake them."

"I don't have to," Eliza sighed dreamily, "they're practically doing it themselves."

Theodosia rolled her eyes again. Sometimes Eliza acted so maturely, and was a force to be reckoned with. Other times, it was almost like she had aged back twenty years. Eliza caught sight of her expression. "Oh come one, look at them!"

She had to admit, Theodosia reflected as Phillip poked Theo's nose with a 'boop' and they both giggled, that they certainly would be a cute couple. But she knew from life experience that couldn't rush into love.

Sometimes you just had to Wait For It, she realized, gazing lovingly at her husband. He noticed her stare, and pouted.

Eliza laughed at their expressions. "Oh, come now Mr Burr. This will be good for you, both of you."

Hamilton pouted too, it seemed to be an effort to out do Burr's. "You just want to have tea with your girlfriends."

"Yes," Eliza acknowledged shamelessly, while Burr (having noticed Hamilton's expression) amped up his own pout, "I do."

Maria and Angelica emerged from the dining room, what they had been doing there Theodosia had no clue. "Mr Burr," Angelica smiled, "it has been a long time."

"Yes, I haven't seen you since the Hamilton wedding. A shame."

"Yes, I have truly missed your outrageous flirting attempts." Angelica said dryly, "Mrs Theodosia, I don't believe I have had the pleasure.

Theodosia smiled pleasantly, and slightly apologetically. She, too, had been a victom of Aaron's...desire. It hain't been the smoothest exchange, and Aaron hadn't come out unscathed.

Maria nodded in acknowledgment of the Burrs. Theodosia recognized her, they had met once before, at a small gathering. She had been brash, not awfully ladylike, but surprisingly (and, if she did say so herself) endearingly awkward at times. It was just a shame that she wasn't a particularly good conversationalist...

Theodosia was interrupted from her thoughts by two sharp claps from Eliza. "Now," she announced merrily, "let the celebrations begin!"

"What celebrations."

"Shush, Alex. Now, you and Burr, into the office! Now! Maria and Angie have set up the table, let us dine. Angelica, Jnr, you must have tea with us. It will be fun."

"Shall I, mother?"

"No!" Eliza said, a bit too sharply. She cleared her throat. "No, um, you and Theodosia Jnr can go and have a look around. The gardens, perhaps? You will be completely on your own...all alone...uninterrupted. Have fun."

Theo scrunched her brow. "But, can't me and Pip have tea? It would be fun."

"No." Eliza said, eyes narrowed. Yet again, Theodosia found herself rolling her eyes. She noticed Angelica, Eliza's older sister, doing the same. Perhaps this was a friendship in the making, she thought joyfully.

Oh, this would be fun! The boys gone, sorting out their differences, Phillip and Theodosia out of the way...it would just be civilized company. It was going to be peaceful, no doubt they would get along well.

* * *

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

"How dare you!"

"Me? How dare you!"

"I will destroy you!"

"I will destroy you and everything you love!"

"Oh, Angelica! Theodosia! Get off the table-my crockery! How dare you! Angie, look away sweetie, you don't want to see this-Angie? ANGIE GET AWAY! DONT PUNCH YOUR AUNT, ANGIE! DANG IT ANGIE. Oh, sweet Jesus, GET OFF EACH OTHER!"

Maria took a small sip of her tea, observing the commotion. Foecing down a whimper, she subtly pulled a small flask from her pocket, and promptly emptied it into her cup. Then the downed the entire thing.

She knew she would be needing that today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamilton and Burr sat in silence. Complete silence.

It had been almost twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of...silence.

It had probably started off as some act of rebellion against their wives. Then it turned to a competition of who could be the most silent for the longest.

Now, Aaron realized, it was just awkward.

But there was no way he was going to break. Alexander always won, always got the long straw. No more. This time, this time that man would _not_ make a fool of him-

A small snore came from where Alexander was slumped in a lounge chair. Aaron's head jerked towards him with a start. He stared.

That man had made a _fool_ of him? How? How...how?

After a few moments, Aaron rose angrily and stormed towards the other man. She shook him awake forcefully. Alexander jumped, and snorted. He gazed at Aaron for a few seconds, before blinking rapidly as his vision cleared.

"What?" He squinted, "Why are you still awake?"

"Awake? Awake! Why wouldn't I be?" Aaron spluttered.

"Huh? I thought you said we were just gonna sleep the whole time."

"What? I never said that."

"Well...no. But you did that thing, you know...where you tilt your head 12 degrees to the left and wink twice with your right eye then blink."

Aaron stared at him. He could t be serious. "...what?"

"You know, that thing we did when we were kids. With Laurens and Herc and Laf."

Oh my god, Aaron realized, he was serious. "You mean that sign language you made up together so you could get away from me without hurting my feelings?"

"Oh sh-yeah, that's what we used it for. Sorry, I forgot that was what we used it for. Damn, you knew we did that?"

"No one winks and blinks and tilts as much as you did, it was unnatural. And I'm not stupid."

"...oh."

Silence.

Alexander cleared his throat. "So, um, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Burr decided to answer truthfully. "I thought we were having a passive agrssive competion of who could stay quiet for the longest."

Alexander blinked at him. "Why?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like something you would do."

"So why did you go along with it?"

"So I could beat you and make a fool of you. Then I could use it against you in public some time, ridicule you in front of those that you love."

"What, ridicule me by saying that you could be quiet for longer than me? We both know that you can, Aaron. I can't be quiet for more than, like, two seconds."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you know, I'm thinking maybe we actually do have some stuff to sort out."

"...for once, Alexander, you might actually be right."

Neither of them noticed the faint crashes and screams from the other side of the house. With a man like Alexander in it, and someone with a pension for singing like Eliza, they had long ago gotten the walls thickened,

* * *

"Alright," Eliza panted, gazing down at the three women and child who sat in front of her, " _what_ was that."

"Theodosia said that women didn't deserve to vote." Angelica piped up quickly, and Eliza amended her previous observation. She gazed down at the _four_ children who sat in front of her.

Theodosia groaned. "I said _no_ such thing. I simply said that, seeing how young our nation is, it might be a good idea to wait awhile before doing something but like that!"

Angelica huffed. "If people keep making excuses, we'll never get anywhere."

"Yes, but we can't rush into things. You're being idiotic and impulsive!"

"Me!? Why, you little-"

"Stop!" Eliza shrieked, and, fantastically, it worked. They shut up and looked at her silently.

Eliza celebrated for a short moment before realizing that she really had no plan beyond making them quiet. And unless she spoke soon, they wouldn't be for long. She knew, she knew many people with the maturity of a five year old. She thought fast. "Have you, perhaps, thought about asking someone _else_ what they think?"

Both of their eyes lit up immediately. "Well?" Angelica asked impatiently.

"What do you think?" Theodosia broke in quickly, earning a sharp glare from Angelica.

Eliza cringed. There was no way she was getting involved in this. "Not me. What about...uh...Maria?"

All eyes turned to Maria. The girl closed her eyes, the picture of concentration. A collective hush took up the room at the sight of her intense thought progress. Even little Angie, who had been eating cookies and laughing to herself, perked up.

After what seemed like ages, Maria came out of her trance. Her eyes snapped open, and she stood suddenly, knocking her chair backwards. Everyone jumped, but recovered quickly because she was about to talk!

"I...choose..." she slurred dramatically, "LIFE!1! *hic*"

She then promply collapsed.

"...oh my god she's drunk."

Eliza sighed. "Well," she said, desperately trying to be positive, "I'm sure that at least we are getting along better than Alexander and Burr."

* * *

"-I just...I never really felt like you guys _accepted_ me, you know? Like you were punching me away, like I was an...an adult! It was hard..." Aaron finished, looking pathetically towards Alexander.

Alexander himself had tears in his eyes, and was nodding along vehemently. "I'm so sorry, Aaron. We never knew you felt like that. You were just always so quiet, and...I don't know, stand offish. If i'm being honest I was a little scared, no, in awe of you."

Aaron blinked slowly. "Really? I never knew...I'll try to stop being...standoffish, I guess."

Alexander wiped at his eyes. "And I'll make sure you get included all the time, Aaron."

The two smiled at each other. "This was such a good idea. Who knows where all this lent up anger was going to go."

Alexander laughed. "I doubt much would have happened. What were you going to do, shoot me?"

The two laughed for a long time at that ridiculous idea.

* * *

"Yeah," Theodosia said decisively, "at least we're more mature than those two."

"I wonder what they're doing now..." Angelica pondered.

"Probably *hic* talking about their feelings and crying." Maria giggled from the floor. The others joined her hysterics.

"Forgiveness? Can you imagine?" Angelica got out between gasps of laughter.

* * *

 **Hmm i'm not sure what I think about that. I feel like I could have done it better. I completely screwed up the entire first bit, I forgot about my perspective thing I had going on and now I'm too lazy to change it, and I feel like the humor was a bit too rushed and too often.**

 **I originally planned on this being 2-3 chapters long. Having actually taken initiative and planned out my chapters, though, I now realize that isn't going to happen. At this point it's up to five, but then again I had to split this chapter up because it got WAY too long and i'm not even half way through. I haven't gotten to Peggy, or Theo and Phillip, but this was 3000 words and that's the longest I've ever written.**

 **So, I was surprised to find that people actually enjoyed this! So this answering reviews section may take a while. For those who don't want to read them, skip right down to the bottom and there is a surprise for you!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has said that they enjoy this (Btw there are never too many exclamation marks, and noo sisters there are so many writers a million times better than me)! Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times! And to the** **guests who have recommended Alex and Burr getting Maria divorced, don't worry it's definitely happening. Another guest guessed how this was ending, and I'm so sorry but I deleted your review just so I could reference how smart you were to figure that out without having it spoiled for other people. If your review isn't there, you know who you are.**

 **Well done.**

 ** _toomanydamfandoms_**

 **Hello again :). I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Hamilton is so blunt, honestly, this is Mr 'You must be out of your GOD DAMN MIND' and 'Sit down John you FAT MOTHER F-'. And yes! Maria needs so much more love, and so does the Theo/Phillip ship. I'm so sorry there was no Jefferson and minimum politics, they're both coming once Burr and Ham get over themselves. So, chapter after the next I think. I hope that's ok :) As for Hamiltots, I've taken to updating every weekend at this point. On my profile I keep the dates of my updates from now on, so if I ever don't update on time check that as something may have come up. If I have no excuse, yell at me. Please. Thanks for reviewing!**

 ** _WriterChan03_**

 **Aw, thank you! That's so sweet! I will never get annoyed with people who say they enjoy what I do! I'm sorry I took so long to update, life sucks. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner...maybe...probably...sorry.**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **It's you! Yay! I never had any doubt that it someone else using the pseudonym. Thanks so much, and you were definitely supposed to laugh...in some parts. I don't know, humour is just my back up plan if I've got writers block haha. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you soon (in a friendly way cause that could sound rude from a writer and i'm overthinking it sorry)**

 ** _HetalianOtaku_**

 **Thanks so much, i'm so glad that you liked reading it! Thanks for pointing that out to me, I had no idea and it's good to know (also noo poor Eliza that would break her it makes it so much sadder). You didn't rant, no worries, just fixed up mistake of mine. Actually...I have no idea why I thought she died before Act 2. I just...did. Great hearing from you, thanks!**

 ** _Selene Dragon_**

 **1) Damn straight she did, Eliza friend adopts everyone (cough cough original version of Schuyler Defeated) 2) Thanks goodness for that, because this is going to be far from historically accurate** **haha 3) I know right? Poor Angelica, it must be hard being the sane one 4) Yay! I'm so glad you liked it all! 5) Of course! Thanks for taking the time to write something sweet, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Ah that was so long. I'm sorry to everyone who didn't want to be plagued with that, i know how annoying it can be to have to scroll through a billion authors notes when you're running out of time to read.**

 **Finally, the surprise I promised,** **I've got some excerpts of what next chapter is _almost_ definetly going to be like. It's not much...but still. Enjoy, and I'll see you next update!**

"What the hell? You guys are having a secret fight club? No fair, why didn't you invite me?"

"Peggy how did you get in my house?"

"And you had _tea_!? Eliza! I trusted you."

* * *

"Goodness, boys, you shouldn't have fought so much. For shame."

"...Eliza were you listening? We made up. We didn't fight. We're going to help each other politically."

"I know Eliza, such a shame that boys are so immature right?"

"What? Theodosia, we were mature. I thought you would be proud of us."

"hehehehehehe ahhhhhh."

"...is Maria drunk?"

"Tut tut, so immature."

"You tell em Angie."

* * *

"It's like they think we don't know."

"I know, right? How old do they think we are, seven?"

"If my Mum rabidly ships me with one of my closest friends, I would definetly know. I'm not stupid."

"...aw you think I'm one of your closest friends? Pip, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Really? Jesus, that's sad."

"...and you ruined it. Nice one, idiot."


	3. In Which The Pip & Theo Ship Sails

Peggy stood, desolate and alone, outside the Hamilton residence. She had rung the doorbell multiple times, had knocked so much and so hard that her knuckles were bruised. The lights were on inside, a warm glow radiated out the windows and abruptly cut off before they could reach the youngest Schuyler sister. She felt that that was symbolic, somehow.

They were having a tea party. Angelica had mentioned it to her little sister during a conversation they had had a few days ago. Peggy had ignored the reference, expecting an invitation herself. Though, looking back, she really shouldn't have. She was, after all, an afterthought.

A muffled crash managed to escape through the soundproofed walls. Someone was home.

Yet no one answered.

And so she stood there, gazing longingly at the homely glow. Wishing that she could finally someday be accepted as one of- you know what? No. No, she was Peggy F*cking Schuyler and she was _not_ going to angst and mope around just because she was never invited to anything!

Her face broke into a malicious smile, and she cracked her knuckles (wincing after it because they were _really_ bruised from that door knocking). She had broken into that place once, and she would do it again.

And she would unleash _hell_.

* * *

Meanwhile, also outside the residence (though on the other side, in the back garden), two significant smaller figures walked side by side. They were slouched, and kicked the ground with every step. The taller one was Theodosia Burr, though she went by Theo to avoid confusion. She was a young girl, only 9 years old, with dark skin and hair so frizzy that, if left unchecked, it would probably swallow the entirety of America.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us have tea with them!" Her companion, the slightly older but much less mature (in her opinion) Pip Hamilton was saying animatedly.

She huffed for an answer, which Pip took as an invitation to continue. "I mean, they had the nice cups out. The pink ones, with little flowers. The _pink_ ones, Theo, with _flowers_!"

"No one cares about the cups," Theo dismissed, "what about the food! Did you see? They had lemon cakes. Your mum is awesome at making lemon cakes. I bet they won't even save any for us."

Pip whined. Theo nudged him, never one to give up an opportunity to tease him. "You sound like a dog when you do that."

"Wha-do not!"

"Do to."

"Do _not_!"

"Do _to_!"

"Not!"

"To."

"NOT!"

Theo waited a few steps, letting her friend believe that he won. Then, just as he relaxed, she smiled smugly. "To."

Pip groaned and pulled at his overly hair, and Theo basked in her defeat. Truly, she was a master at teasing him. "Seriously, though," She continued, "you know why she won't let us have tea with them, right?"

Pip huffed. "Duh. She wants us to get _mawwied_." His voice mockingly raised a few pitches at the last word.

"Ugh!"

"It's like they think we don't know." Pip continued.

Theo nodded enthusiastically. "I know, right? How old do they think we are, seven?"

Pip winced slightly. "I hate that number..." he muttered, voice small, before abruptly snapping back to the topic. "If my mum rabidly ships me with one of my closest friends, I would definitely know. I'm not stupid."

Theo was about to continue her rant, when what Phillip had said fully registered. She blinked. "...you think I'm one of your closest friends? Aw, Pip! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Phillip looked at her. "Really? Jesus, that's sad."

"...and you ruined it. Nice one, idiot."

* * *

Two obnoxious-yellow gloved hands worked their way under the window to the Hamilton's larder, the previously in-use lock falling, dead, to the floor.

The window slid open. She was in.

* * *

"Maria no."

"Maria yes."

"No!"

"Yeeeeeesssssss."

Eliza watched wordlessly as her dear older sister coax her also dear, but incredibly drunk, friend down from their chandelier. "...how did it come to this?"

Next to her, Theodosia sighed. "I'm sorry, Eliza. I know we...we kinda ruined this for you."

Angelica nodded, though she didn't take her eyes of the precariously balanced Maria. "I'm sorry too, Betsy. We were supposed to be the sane ones, but we blew it."

Eliza smiled sadly. "It's ok. It's...it was doomed to fail, I think. I should have planned it better. It wasn't enough"

"NO!" Maria screeched, and all eyes snapped to her immediately. The young woman stared at Eliza, strangely serious all of a sudden. "Eliza, you are an amazing person. You're kind, you're smart...you're always enough, I promise."

Eliza wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Maria...I don't know what to say. Thank yo-"

"IT WAS ANGELICA'S FAULT!" Maria continued, reverting back to shrieking again. Angelica sighed, and took her eyes from the poor soul.

"She's right, you know. I shouldn't have acted so rashly, you're always telling me that."

"No, Angie-

"No, Betsy, I need to say this. You always blame yourself. You stand to the side, giving nothing but emotional support. But when things go wrong, when it doesn't go plan...you blame yourself. Hell you let other people blame you. You're the scape goat."

"...is this supposed to be making me feel better?"

"What Angelica is trying to say." Theodosia broke in quickly, "is that you need to stand up for yourself, girl. Stop being so helpless. If you're not enough, it's not because of you. It's because of whatever idiot wasn't able to appreciate what you've got. Don't blame yourself, blame whoever's fault it _really_ was."

Angelica nodded, smiling genuinely at Theodosia for the first time. "Let the narrative come to you."

Eliza stared at the three of them, speechless. "I...I...you know what, you're right."

Theodosia and Angelica smiled, glad. But Eliza wasn't done yet. "You," she announced, pointing at Angelica, "need to learn to listen to other people's opinion. You're not always right, you know! Your idiotic obstinacy started this whole mess. And you," she turned to Theodosia, "need to learn how to take an insult! Violence isn't the answer, Theodosia. You've got to be the bigger person!"

Theodosia and Angelica stared at Eliza, shellshocked. But Eliza still had one last person to adress. "And as for you," she paused, then let out her breath in a defeated manner. "Just...get of the ceiling."

Maria blinked at her. "...ok."

The three women on the the ground shrieked as she let go, and swung violently downwards.

* * *

The unnecessary yellow figure trailed down the halls, silent as a shadow. A shadow...she liked that. She heard voices coming from a nearby doorway and was moving towards it when-

a small hand grabbed her skirt. She looked down abruptly to find herself staring at her beautiful niece, Angie. The child's mouth opened wide, and Peggy quickly put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh."

Angie nodded seriously. "What are you doing here, Aunt Pegs?" She asked in a shout-whisper.

"I'm breaking in so I can yell at your mommy and daddy for not inviting me."

Angie stared at her for a few long moments. "...ok. Can I help?"

Peggy considered this, and an idea began to form. "You know what, I think you can. Do you know where your brother is?"

"He's in the garden with Theo."

"Theo's here?" The malicious smile returned to Peggy's face in full-swing. "Perfect."

It was time for revolution.

* * *

The tears had managed to dry up back in Hamilton's study, and the heart-to-heart was over. After almost an hour of sobbing and talking about the old days, sharing stories and mistakes, Hamilton and Burr were finally getting to the juicy stuff. The juicy stuff, for their strange minds, being politics.

"What I'm trying to say," Hamilton was saying (as enthusiastic as ever, Burr noted) "is that we should help each other! It'll be great!

"Hamilton."

"We could start a new political party, and call it...Hamburrger! We could even start a new type of food and name it after us! Like a...like a sandwich but more fattening!"

"Hamilton."

"It would be so good! We could start a _new_ secret language, and talk trash about Jeffertrash with it _while he's in the room_!"

"Alexander!"

"And we could have slumber parties! And I could braid your hair! I've combined Peggy's and John-" his face dropped for a moment, as it always did when that name came up. But then he blinked a few times and cleared his throat, "I've combined Peggy's and John's technique and I don't mean to brag, but I've perfected the art of braiding-"

"ALEXANDER!"

"WHAT?"

Burr stared at the insufferable man, then sighed a long suffering sigh. "Alexander," he said slowly, "I'm bald."

Hamilton blinked, then his eyes widened as if he was seeing Burr for the first time. "...oh my god you're bald."

Burr groaned. "Are you really so self absorbed-"

"I'm sorry, Aaron."

"...what."

"I'm sorry, for not...for being self absorbed."

Burr stared, awestruck. Hamilton admitting to one of his faults...it was practically unheard of. He fought a smile that seemed determined to grow. Pigs could fly, after all. "It's ok."

Alexander looked at him. "You're not just saying that and bottling up your feelings, right? Because we just got rid of all that baggage-"

"I know, Alex. I know."

"...you called me Alex." Alex whispered, reminding Burr all too much of that naive, enthusiastic young man who had had met at that bar all those years ago.

Burr smiled. "Yeah, I did. Deal with it."

* * *

In the gardens out back, Theo and Pip sat on the ground. Theo was lying on her back, on arm up and lazily tracing the newly arrived stars, while Pip sat cross-legged, digging a stick violently into the ground.

"I'm so booooored." Theo groaned, for what Pip was sure had to be the third time that minute.

"Really, you hadn't told me." He muttered, annoyance growing from his boredom. Theo ignored him.

"Do you think they would let us join the tea-part yet? It has to have been a...an hour at least. It's getting dark."

Pip 'hmm'ed and gave the ground a few particularly violent swings, snapping the stick in two. He threw it to the side, disgusted by its weakness.

Theo commando rolled a few times until she was right next to him - destroying her dress in the process - and sat up. Her face was mere centimeters from Phillip's, and she stared into his eyes intently. He felt himself flushing violently. Of course, it was only because she was so ugly or something like that, he reminded himself as he looked away from her impossibly bright eyes.

"I think we should crash their party."

"...ok." Phillip shrugged, he had little else to do.

Theos face lit up. "I knew there was a reason I was friends with an idiot like you!"

"Wh-hey!"

Theo ignored his halfhearted offence and stood up, offering a hand to help Phillip do the same. He opened his mouth to ask exactly how they were going to do that, and how much blame would be heaped on him alone when a nearby bush shook and a figure emerged. It was large, yellow, and covered in dirt and twigs.

"I'm so proud of you." It said, wiping a nonexistent tear from its eye.

Phillip gaped. "Aunt Pegs?"

Theo blinked. "How long were you in there?"

"Long enough to know that you two _need_ to get married." She responded seriously, and Theo and Pip groaned. "But," Peggy continued, "thats not the point right now. The point is that I love you, Theo. You're like the sister I never had."

"Uhh," Phillip stared, "you have two sisters. One of them's my mum."

"She means a _cool_ sister, idiot." Theo rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

There was some more rustling from the bushes of which Peggy had emerged from, and a smaller figure emerged. It was Angie, dressed in a small, tatered dress that _looked_ pink, but it was hard to tell if that was its natural colour or if it had been stained by the jam that coated her entire body.

"Jeez," Theo raised her eyebrows, "what happened to you."

Angie glanced halfheartedly at her ruined dress and shrugged. "Aunt Ange and Aunt Theodosia got into a food fight."

Pip's brow creased in concern. "Are you alright?"

Angie smiled malevolently. "This is nothing compared to what I did to them."

Theo and Pip exchanged a glance.

"So look," Peggy continued, "It's time for revolution. I wasn't invited, you weren't invited, Angie... well she just likes violence in general. It's time to rise up against our oppressors! It's time to show them what we are capable of! Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" Theo cheered.

"Yeah!" Angie whooped.

"I dunno, I'm gonna have to ask Mum first..." Pip said cautiously, and Theo elbowed him harshly in the side. "Ow! I-I mean, uh, let's do this...?"

"To the revolution!" Peggy hollered, punching the air.

"To the revolution!" Her soldiers echoed.

* * *

The three women on the ground shrieked as Maria let go of the chandelier, swinging violently downwards...

...and let out a unanimous sigh of relief as the hold her legs had on it managed to hold.

"Maria," Theodosia said slowly, "don't move."

"What?" Maria called. "I wanna move. I like moving n' grooven n'...an' partyin."

"No, nonononono." Angelica assured her. "Not this time. This time, moving is bad. Very bad." She sent a meaningful glance at her sister, but Eliza had already taken initiative and was piling tables and chairs together to create a way to get to Maria, similar to how the girl had gotten up there in the first place but hopefully more stable.

"Ohhhh." Maria slurred, and hiccoughed. "K."

The chandelier wasn't that high up, really. It was, after all, a house. A very fancy, very rich house to be sure, but a house none the less. While Angelica continued to distract Maria, it didn't take Eliza - and Theodosia, who helped build once she realized what what happening - long to reach Maria. She quickly scaled the structure, showing unexpected agility. Perched at the top, balancing precariously on a wooden table, she held out her arms to Maria. "Come on, Maria. Come to me."

Maria blinked a few times and scrunched up her face. The blood was obviously rushing to her head. Carefully, and with a skill that only a mother could possess, Eliza coaxed the woman down and they began their descent.

Angelica watched these happenings with bated breath, concerned for her sister. When they arrived on the ground, she ran to them immediately.

"Maria, that was bad!" Angelica vented her emotional turmoil, "very, very bad! You could have been killed!"

"You're not gonna hit me are you?" Maria asked pathetically from where she was slumped on the floor.

Angelica started. "Wha-no, no Maria we would never hit you."

Theodosia but her lip, concerned. Angelica's brow creased. "Wha-why would we hit you, Maria?"

Eliza shook her head violently, but it was too late. Maria rubbed her arms, forlorn. "Jamesy hits me when I'm bad. He hits me and it...it hurts and I-" she hiccoughed again and giggled slightly, staring into thing air.

Eliza's hand flew to her mouth. She had had her suspicions, of course she had had, but to hear Maria say it...to have it be true...it was horrible. Angelica caught her sister's expression and gave her a comforting smile. Theodosia crouched, coming up eye level with Maria.

"Once upon a time," she said seriously, "I was in an abusing relationship."

Eliza and Angelica started, and both opened their mouths to say something. Theodosia continued before they could.

"He started out as one of the kindest men I ever met. I loved him. We got married within the month. But then, as he got more and more comfortable with me, he got worse and worse."

Maria stared up at her, eyes wide, hanging on to her every word. "And then, things got violent. I still loved him, for a while. But then...even that began to fade. I just wanted to leave, to get away. But I couldn't. I couldn't because that would be wrong, because people say divorce is dishonorable and because I loved my children more than myself.

But Maria, you don't have children. You have no anchor. Screw what people think, screw them all. If this is bad for you, if he's hurting you...get out of there. Find someone new, someone who you love and who loves you. I'll help, we'll all help. I promise."

There was silence for a long time after that, except for the muffled sobs of Maria as she buried herself in Theodosia's arms.

And then she threw up.

* * *

"So look, we work together! We both work together, we both become president, John Adams cries himself to sleep at night. What is there not to understand, Aaron?"

Alexander's frustration grew as Aaron sighed, holding back as always. "That's all well and good, but what if one of us makes it and the other doesn't-"

"That's not going to happen-"

"Don't be naive, Alex."

"But we've got Maria-"

"No. That is...so illegal. So, so illegal. You're lucky you didn't get caught the first time. And exploiting a woman like that! It's not happening again."

Alex pouted. He knew he shouldn't have told Aaron about that. The spoilsport continued. "What if one of us makes it and the other doesn't. Boom, instant pent up feelings again. And one of us is going to have to be the first one with the position. Bam, more jealousy."

Even as Alexander sighed and closed his eyes, reluctantly conceding to Aaron's point, his brain set to work. Coming up with new ideas, new plans, new...new...ha! His eyes snapped back open and he smiled jauntily at Aaron. "What if we don't have to?"

"What-"

"What if we don't have to be president at different times?"

"...no." Aaron rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

"It's genius!" Alex laughed, "Think about it, Sparta had two kings! Rome had two kings! They both turned out alright!"

"Their people revolted and the civilizations crumbled." Aaron said, deadpan.

"Mere details." Alex dismissed.

Alex could see Aaron was getting exasperated. "We can't just change the entire government, Alex."

"Why not?" Alex asked, spreading his arms out wide. "Isn't that what the entire revolution was?"

"That was thousands of people. We're just two."

"And in the beginning," Alex reminded his friend, "I'm sure the revolution was only two too."

Aaron sighed. "You know, Alex, sometimes I think you just do these things for the thrill of it. To see what happens, how far you can push before someone gets hurt."

"That's not true, Aaron." Alex replied.

"It's like you don't understand the war is over."

"Because it's not." Alex said passionately, "It will _never_ be over. There will always be someone to fight!"

"Not necessarily-"

"Please, Aaron." Alex implored. "Trust me, just this once. Just this once, let's take a shot together."

Aaron looked at him, really _looked_ at him. He was reckless, he was dangerous, he had no self preservation, but god damn it, Aaron found that when it came down to it...he trusted him. He actually trusted him. He sighed.

"...fine. Let's take a shot... _together_."

The two smiled at each other for a few long moments. Alexander was, of course, the first to break eye contact. He glanced up at the clock on the wall briefly, then did a double take and stared at it. "We're done." He marveled.

"What-" Aaron followed his gaze, "...my god, we really are."

They exchanged a look. "Two hours...we've been in here for two hours." Aaron breathed.

Alex shook his head in awe. "Never mind that, we're free!"

They were out the door mere seconds later.

* * *

"Eliza, you were right. Again, I might add. We made up, and it's all ok. We're even going to help each other political-what the hell happened here?"

Aaron's eyes widened as he followed his friend into the room to see what the issue was. "Sweet Jesus." He breathed.

Eliza, Angelica and Theodosia looked up guiltily from their card game. "It's not what it looks like?" Theodosia tried, though it came out as more of a question.

Alexander certainly hoped that it wasn't what it looked like. The room was a mess, food and cutlery and smashed dished littered everywhere. The women themselves were covered in food from head to toe. On the opposite side of the room to its inhabitants lay a puddle of vomit, and Alex was _sure_ that both Maria and Theodosia were wearing different dresses than they had been a few hours ago. Maria herself lay a meter or so from the card game the other women were playing, appearing to be unconscious. And that wasn't even the strangest thing.

The room had been completely stripped of furniture. It had all been piled on top of each other in the middle of the room to create some sort of...fort? Whatever it was, it was very unstable. And hidious. And would take a long time to fix.

Eliza followed his gaze to the structure. "I can explain that. You see, Maria was on the chandelier-"

"Oh come on, Eliza," Alex drawled, "tell us the truth."

Eliza blinked. "That is the truth." She said slowly.

Aaron, who had been surveying the room in mute shock, turned to her. "How on earth-"

"But never mind what we got up to," Angelica interrupted, quickly and curtly. "You two should be ashamed of yourself."

This was just getting weirder and weirder. "What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

"Yes," Eliza said, seeming to catch on to whatever Angelica was doing. "Goodness, you shouldn't have fought so much. For shame."

"...Eliza were you listening? We made up. We didn't fight. We're going to overthrow the government together."

Aaron found himself grinning despite himself at the women's wit. There was one surefire way to distract Alex: question his abilities and integrity.

"I know Eliza," Theodosia fought a smirk as she shook her head disprovingly, "such a shame that boys are so immature."

"Theodosia?" Alex despaired, "We _were_ mature. I thought you all be proud of us."

Maria, who was apparently not fully unconscious after all, decided it was time for her to have her say in the conversation, "hehehehehehe ahhhhhh."

Alex stared. "...is Maria drunk?"

"How about this," Eliza changed the subject, "we forgive you for your utterly unacceptable behavior-"

"Wha-"

"and you don't question what happened here. Ever." She narrowed her eyes, "Got it?"

Alex gulped. "Ok."

And just when Aaron's day couldn't get any weirder, it did. Four new people entered the room.

The one in the lead Aaron recognized as Peggy Schuyler. He saw her quite often, once she had caught wind he was a friend of Alex's she seemed to believe he was her 'bestie'. She walked walked surely and strongly, unfazed by the mess in the room.

Behind her trailed little Angie Hamilton and Aaron's own daughter, Theodosia Jnr. They, too, walked jauntily and Aaron found himself actually a little afraid of.

Behind the ladies trailed poor Phillip Hamilton, walking slowly and mouthing 'sorry' to his mother.

They stopped once they reached the other occupants of the room, and stood in an obviously rehearsed power pose. Peggy finally seemed to acknowledge the mess in the room, though she certainly didn't act as expected. She shook her head disappointed, and spoke in a strange British accent.

"I thought you were just having a tea party. I over estimated you." It was then that she gave up on her superior act and the accent, and she pouted. "What the hell? You guys are having a secret fight club? No fair."

"Peggy how did you get into my house?"

"And you had tea!?" Peggy gasped, catching sight of the smashed cups and overturned teapot. "Eliza, I trusted you!"

"Peggy. Why are you in my house and what have you done to my children."

"And mine!" Aaron piped up.

Peggy took a deep breath. "Just like we rehearsed, girls."

"And boy..." Phillip muttered, forlorn. He was ignored.

"This is an uprising." Angie announced, taking a dramatic pose.

"We will no longer stand for this discrimination!" Theo, too, announced dramatically.

There was a brief silence, and Theo and Angie looked to Pip, exasperated. He sighed. "Now stand and face us, or surrender." He drawled, unenthusiastically. As he did, his three companions took what Aaron assumed was supposed to be a fighting position. It didn't look it.

Eliza stared, unimpressed. "You know, if you wanted to come, Peggy, you should just come, not bother with this revolution business."

Peggy dropped her position (she had been standing on one leg, the other tucked under her with her arms raised outwards) and pouted. "But you guys never invite me to anything. Its disheartening..."

Eliza tilted her head. "...I did invite you."

"What?"

"I invited you! I sent you a letter." She sighed. "When was the last time you checked your mail, darling Peggy."

Peggy grinned sheepishly. "Well," she shrugged, "that was a quick revolution."

"Its over?" Theo whined, and Pip sagged with relief.

"Its over." Peggy confirmed, "No fighting, and no violence."

Angie gasped, betrayed. "What! But that's the only reason I put up with you idiots!"

"Angie," Eliza scolded, but it was half hearted.

She was just glad that nightmare of a night was over.

"Well," she continued, "it's time for everyone to get home. It's rather late, out."

"Are you sure you don't want some help cleaning up this mess?" Theodosia asked politely as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Oh, I'll want help alright. But I think it can wait until tomorrow."

Theodosia nodded. "I'll see you...midday?"

"Midday." Eliza confirmed.

"While you are cleaning, me and Aaron will work more on our political plans-" Alex started, but Eliza cut him off.

"Oh no, you two will be helping."

"But _we_ didn't do this!"

"Yes you did." Angelica said, monotone.

"Wha-"

Aaron placed a hand on his idiotic friend's shoulder. "Don't fight it." He advised.

And so the Burrs left, though not without promises of another, less chaotic tea party soon. Pip and Angie were sent to bed. Peggy went home with a promise to check her mail occasionally. It was decided that Maria would spend the night at the Hamilton's, and they would escort her back home the next day to make sure she stayed safe.

The night, despite being an utter disaster, was a success.

* * *

Jefferson frowned at the paper before him, disbelief colouring his face as he read through it. "You're kidding."

"No," Madison, sitting on the opposite side of the round table assured him, "its authentic."

Jefferson looked up. "If this is real...James, we hold _complete_ power over Hamilton.

Let's let him know what we know."

* * *

 **Would you believe me if I said this was almost 5000 words? It's insane! I've never written even half that much in a chapter before.**

 **Anyway, if anyone has some criticism that would be much appreciated. I really want to know what I can fix and/or make better. Do you think i'm going too overboard on the humour? Is the characterization wrong? I just want to know if I'm on the right track.**

 **In other news, my half yearly exams are almost over. That means updates should be more regular, and I can take my other story Hamiltots of hiatus. I'm really excited for that haha :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you seem to like the earlier two! Thank you everyone for your support!**

 **Answering the Amazing, Beautiful Reviews:**

 **Thank you all so much to GreySummers (I hope you like what I did with the Theo/Pip relationship!) , the Do Update Soon Guest (yay! Kudos to you for guessing right), dontfanficanddrivefolks (your username is so true), Elamina777 (ahh thank you!), theliteralheartandsoulisI (I know right...also your username is a reference to something I think I've seen around, but I can't recall what...), 2SourLemons (that's so sweet!) and Guest X (Maria deserves so much more than what she got, especially with a voice like that).**

 **You have no idea how happy even a simple 'Good Job' can make me! I know I probably say it too much, but thank you thank you thank you. I'm so glad that you enjoy it :)**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Hi again :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes, you should really get a fanfiction account. Even if it's not to write, I found it so useful and I didn't write on it for a year. Really, you won't regret it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and good luck with the upcoming mid year exams!**

 ** _toomanydamfandoms_**

 **Of course you can call me Olivia (it is, of course, my name). And I'm so glad you enjoyed! And why these deaths of people over 200 years ago are so depressing...I ask myself that everyday (But shh, we don't talk about Laurens). Honeslty, though, your reviews are hilarious. 'Eliza can ship like FedEx *dies*. And I completely agree with Peggy deserving two points. Thanks again!**

 ** _StienxMarie OTP_**

 **Hi! Thank you so much, its great to know you enjoyed :). As for James Reynolds, he'll be turning up again. He _will_ be a villain in the grand scheme of things, but I want to give him a a backstory and motives and all that jazz. And no, he definetly would not let Maria hang around with the Hamiltons. At this point, she's running around behind his back. But that can't last forever, of course.**


	4. In Which Theodosia Deserves Better

**Important!**

 **I don't like putting notes before chapters, but this is hilarious and I need to know. I had a friend attend a Forensic Science Camp last week, and apparently everyone in her dorm was freaking out about Hamilton and this fanfic was mentioned. So if that was you: shout out! What a coincidence.**

* * *

Alexander was perched on the side of his desk, one foot planted firmly on the floor, when they entered. Jefferson moved quickly, surely, confidently. Madison hung behind him, handkerchief to mouth. Eliza hung, worried, around the doorway to his study as she let them in.

Noticing her, Alexander gave a sharp gesture. "You can go."

Eliza bristled, but worry and love kept her indignity in check. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." came the short reply.

Eliza hung for a few more moments, but eventually made to leave. "You'll tell me what happens? What's going on?" She asked.

Alexander hummed noncommittaly, a noise that Eliza knew meant she would be getting nothing, that this was amother secret she would never be privy to.

She left.

Madison watched as the door closed behind her, but Jefferson had his attention already fixed on the man before him. He smiled, arrogant. "Well, well, well," he drawled, "fancy meeting you here."

"This is my house." Alexander intoned, "I live here. You _arranged_ this meeting."

Jefferson paused, trying to think of a comeback. When one couldn't come to him, he sighed impatiently. "James?"

"He said that so you would admit that you live here," Madison sighed with little conviction, "and you fell right for it."

Alexander stared. "What?"

"And now," Jefferson crowed, "you're speechless. This is a clear victory for the Jeffer-awe-son."

Madison subtly morphed a face palm into a cough. "Please don't call yourself that. We've talked about this."

Jefferson sighed in exasperation. "But it's _cool_ , James. It's a clever play on words."

"No, it's-" Madison glanced at Alexander and lowered his voice, leaning in towards his friend. "Come on, man. We're not doing this here."

Jefferson followed Madison's gaze and nodded. "Ok, fine. The point is, I win and Hamilton loses. As always."

"Oh, you son of a-"

"Ok, ok," Madison interrupted before things could go sour, "that's not what we're here for. Jefferson?"

Jefferson relaxed back into his smug posture. He dropped himself into the chair behind Alexander's desk - ignoring the man's protests - and slid a thin, yellowing folder across the desk to the him. When Alexander only stared at it suspiciously, he rolled his eyes. "It's not gon' _bite_."

Alexander only hesitated for a moment longer. Then, in one fast, smooth movement, he snatched the folder off the desk. He hefted himself off the side of the desk as he skimmed through it, and was beginning to pace the room when what he was reading registered, and he paused. All pretenses of being casual gone, he sat back down of the side of the desk and read it more thoroughly. Then he read it again. Then he looked up to the two unbearable smug men in the room with him, stricken.

"Where did you get this?" He asked tersely.

Jefferson chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"It doesn't matter." Madison said, "All that matters is that if that gets out, your career is dead."

"You've got no proof." Alexander protested, but even as he said it he knew it didn't matter. His position in the public was tedious enough as it was, a scandal like that would derail it completely. And besides, it could only take one account to spark many. He knew, if this got out, everything would be over.

And they knew he knew.

The first thing that occurred to him was to release the information himself. He didn't trust the men in front of him, they would release what they had without a second thought the moment it stopped being useful to them. The smartest thing to do was be the spokesman himself, tell it through his point of view. Get the public on his side. He couldn't be under their thumb, he couldn't do what they wanted of him whenever they wanted.

And if it were just him at stake, yeah sure. He'd do it. He'd do it and wouldn't look back.

But this time? This time it wasn't just him. And he could ruin his life, he could ruin it then build it up from the ground again. But he couldn't ruin hers.

"So?" Jefferson prompted, after Alexander had been silent for a few moments.

Alexander's hesitation was brief.

"Nobody needs to know."

* * *

 _One and a Half Years Later_

The quite hum of chatter in the Hamilton living room was cut off by a rapid rapping of a wooden hammer.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hamilton announced dramatically, standing proudly at the top end of a long, wooden table, "let the 8th meeting of the Order of Divorcers begin! We have a special guest here with us today, Ms Angelica Chruch all the way from London."

He paused to allow Angelica to nod and wave with fake bravado. "Thank you, thank you, so good to be here." She called gracefully, withholding a smirk.

"We are here today," Alexander continued, spreading his arms wide, "to figure out how to get our best friend divorced!"

"Maybe don't word it like that." Maria suggested, deadpan.

Alexander shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Our first order of business: Aaron, have you made your decision?"

Aaron took a deep breath, but Angelica interrupt before he could speak. "Decision on what?"

"Oh yeah," Alexander remembered, "you weren't here last meeting. Theodosia suggested that we just murder Reynolds and don't even bother with divorce."

"Worked with my past husband." Theodosia smiled smugly and leant forward over the table, lacing her fingers together.

"We, uh, never figured out if she was joking about that..." Alexander trailed off.

"And you never will." Theodosia winked.

Alexander winced. "Good luck, buddy." He mouthed to Aaron, who was looking suitably concerned. "Maria couldn't decide, and told us to vote on it." Alex readdressed Angelica.

"We have Alexander and me down for 'for'," Peggy took up the explanation, "and Eliza down for 'against'. Theodosia can't vote, cause it was her idea, and Eliza's votes always count for two because she knows pretty much everything."

"Thank you." Eliza accepted, with dangerous gracefulness.

"So that just leaves Aaron as the tiebreaker." Maria finished, and all eyes turned to him.

He gulped. "Sorry Theodosia. I'm going to have to go for 'against'."

Theodosia narrowed her eyes. "You're dead to me, Burr."

"It's just too risky." Aaron shrugged.

"And, you know, it's also murder." Eliza interrupted.

Aaron waved his hand, unperturbed. "Yeah, uh, that too, I guess."

Eliza sighed.

"Well if we're not doing that, what are we doing?" Maria snapped suddenly.

There was a short, tense silence as the occupants of the room turned to stare at their friend. It wasn't often Maria would lose her patience.

"I'm sorry guys," Maria finally sighed, "you're just trying to help. Thank you for that, all of you."

* * *

Maria had first expressed her desire to divorce only a few days after the Hamburrger tea party, as it was now referred to. This request was initially greeted with disbelief, not only was divorce expensive and tedious, but Maria was, obviously, a woman. And women didn't divorce their husbands, husbands divorced their wives.

"It's just how things are." Hamilton had said helplessly.

Theodosia had then slapped him in the face.

Eventually, though, it was unanimously decided that James Reynolds had to go. And soon. After all, many of them had already played a pivotal role in a revolution against the powerhouse of Earth, how hard could divorcing a woman be?

As it turns out, very hard.

They set up a committee, consisting of Alexander, Eliza, Aaron, Theodosia, Peggy and Maria to brainstorm whenever possible, at Maria's request.

It was now almost two years, 13 meetings, and the Burrs moving across the street from the Hamiltons later, and nothing had come but frustration. Of course, the fact that Maria was often unable to attend said meetings, with her acquaintance with the Hamiltons still a secret from her husband, didn't help.

But it was still disheartening.

* * *

"Actually," Angelica said, a slight smile playing at her lips, "that's the main reason I'm here today. I have some good news for you."

The atmosphere in the room perked up. "Yeah?" Theodosia prompted.

"Well, turns out my husband is owed a pretty huge favour from a guy that can get him a meeting with the Archbishop of Birmingham."

"Where?" Peggy asked.

"It means all of England and Wales." Angelica explained to her little sister, "It's a huge deal. If you can get his permission to do this...you'll be basically divorced already."

Anxious not to get any hopes up too early, Aaron interrupted. "How do we know he will give you permission."

Angelica faulted. "We...don't, I guess. I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't." Theodosia muttered, and Angelica shot her a quick glare.

"Is John ok with us using his favour for this?" Maria questioned before tensions could flare.

Angelica snorted. "Please, he'd do anything I ask him to. He's completely devoted."

"Aww," Eliza cooed.

"Actually, it's kind of pathetic." Angelica rolled her eyes, and Eliza deflated.

"He loves you, Angie."

"No he doesn't." Angelica dismissed, "He married me for the money and status, and vice versa."

Eliza hmmed, disapproving.

"I'm heading back home tomorrow, and as soon as I'm there I'll set things up for a meeting. We'll see how it goes from there." Angelica continued.

"Thats great. That's really great." Alexander smiled earnestly.

"Why did you have to come all the way from London just to tell us that? Couldn't you have just sent a letter?" Peggy questioned.

Alexander blinked at her, as an idea to lighten the mood occurred to him. "Why are you even here? You live, like, five hours away. Maria barely even knows you."

"Maria invited me."

Maria shrugged helplessly, catching onto what was happening. "She begged. What was I supposed to do? It was pathetic, really."

"What's the problem with me being here?" Peggy questioned dangerously.

"Well, for one, you can't keep secrets." Angelica smiled to show that there were no hard feelings.

"I can keep secrets!" Peggy protested, "It's the people I tell them to that can't."

Alexander snickered.

"And you're not very good at forward thinking." Theodosia shrugged. "Remember the feather incident?"

"How was I supposed to know that ther would be _consequences_ for my actions?" Peggy cried, flinging her hands in the air dramatically.

Noticing the action, Eliza smiled sheepishly. "And you're pretty dramatic." She admitted.

Peggy looked at her, betrayed. "Eliza I trusted you."

And laughter filled the room.

* * *

"Sweetie, I just hope you know that I would do _anything_ for you..." John said, holding one arm behind his head sheepishly, "but I'm really not sure this is gonna work."

Angelica flipped her head, her hair flying behind her shoulders. "Oh _please_ , you just need to grow a backbone."

John stumbled over his steps slightly, struggling to keep up with Angelica's purposeful stride. "I- uh, I'll try."

Angelica groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why did I marry you?"

"Because you love me?" John asked, eyes filled with hope.

Angelica snorted. "Hilarious. She retorted dryly.

John wilted. "Oh. Okay."

"We're here." Angelica said, coming to a sudden stop outside of the chapel. "Let's do this."

An American woman, an Englishman and the Archbishop of Birmingham walked into a room, diametrically opposed. Foes.

The American wanted a chance, a way to save a friend.

The Englishman just wanted to make his wife happy, and to help another woman in need.

The Archbishop wanted things to stay as they were, for the natural order of things to remain.

He didn't know what was about to hit him.

* * *

"I have received word from Angelica." Eliza smiled as the meeting was called to order. "We have permission."

The hush that had held the room at Eliza's first statement broke immediately at the second. Alexander whooped, and pulled Eliza into a passionate hug while Theodosia slapped her husband in the back in victory, causing the poor man to wince and rub at it. Peggy performed a victory dance that Alexander had taught her many years ago, and Maria smiled amidst the pandemonium.

"That's...thank you. That's awesome." Maria celebrated as things calmed. "But it doesn't fix everything. I still need lawyers."

Alexander puffed up. "Well I'll have you know, you're in a room with two."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "I meant _good_ lawyers."

She laughed at Alexander, who immediately took a deep breath in preparation for some kind of speech about how she was wrong, she presumed. "Relax, I'm joking. Seriously though, you know I wouldn't be able to pay you for a while, right?"

"Pay us?" Alexander repeated, "You're joking, right?"

"Nooo," Maria trailed slowly, "Why would I be?"

"Have a little faith, Maria."

"We've been working on this for _two years_ Maria." Aaron explained, "I'm not getting paid to finish the job."

"This divorce is practically my child." Alexander agreed.

"Strange." Maria commented. "But thanks."

"And we've been needing something to practice on." Alexander continued, "Aaron and I haven't worked together for a long time, and if we're gonna overthrow the government we'll need to get used to it again."

"I'm sorry," Eliza turned to him, "overthrow the what now?"

"Yeah," Theodosia smiled, seeming much more excited at the prospect than Eliza, "overthrowing the what now?"

"Thanks guys," Maria said, decided to spare the two for now, "it means a lot."

"We're not doing it for you." Alexander rolled his eyes, "Weren't you listening?"

Maria laughed, glad to have some semblance of normality amidst all of the change, and even Aaron let out a chuckle as he shook his head. Sure, he may never quite understand the relationship between the two, but he had certainly begun to find it funny.

"What about money?" Peggy asked, peeking over Eliza's shoulder to read the rest of the message sent from Angelica, "He wants...oh jeez. That's a lot of money."

Aaron waved his hand dismissively. "I know the cost of divorce, it's not that bad."

"No..." Eliza trailed, "He wants extra. Because she's a girl."

Maria tensed. "How much extra?"

Eliza winced. "Three times the amount."

"...oh." Maria cringed, "Um...I'm sure it's not that bad?"

Aaron whistled, appreciative. "That's a lot of money, Maria. A _lot_ of money."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Alexander grumbled.

"No, it's fine." Eliza decided, mind working, "I'm sure papa would be happy to pay for some of it, we are a very rich family. And John Church and Angelica would probably be happy to help. Burrs, you're ok with donating too, right? And of course, if me and Alexander contribute-"

"I can't ask you to do that." Maria interrupted.

"You don't have to." Theodosia smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

And for the first time in weeks, Maria gave a real smile.

* * *

Isnt it funny how just when everything is going right, everything can go wrong?

Alexander was awoken by a series of rapid and loud knocks on the door. Understandably annoyed, he peeled his head off the hard surface of his desk and the paper on it, rubbing at his cheek and hoping no ink had dried on it.

Trying not to be reminded of the first time he had met Maria, he staggered down the stairs and to the front door. A clash of thunder roared as he made his way down, almost causing him to jump and fall down the stairs. But he regained his footing, and soon was flinging the door open, fully ready to yell at whoever the hell though near midnight was a good time to go knocking at people's doors.

But he didn't, for there stood Theo, soaked to the skin by the torrents of rain falling from the sky. She stood there silently until Alexander cursed, and ushered her inside. "What are you doing out there? Are you insane!" He hissed as he pulled a large jacket of the hooks by the doorway and covered her with it. "Jesus, you're soaked."

Theo stood there dumbly while he tried to dry her. This took only a minute, as Alexander soon took in her appearance more thoroughly and paused. Her eyes were red, and puffy, and he began to feel that at least some of the water droplets on her face weren't from the rain. He let go of the makeshift towel and took a few steps back.

"Theo," he said slowly, "where are your parents?"

Theo only stared at him, eyes wide.

"Theo?" Eliza's voice flocated down from midway down the stairs, and Theo and Alexander turned to see her gaping. "What happened? Alexander?"

Alexander gestured helplessly. "I-I don't know, she won't talk. Eliza, I'm not good with kids, you have to do somethi-"

"Shhh," Eliza hushed, and she flew down the last of the stairs to reach the pair. Reaching them, she got onto her knees to reach Theo's height. "Theo, Theodosia darling, what's wrong. You have to talk." She implored.

For a moment it seemed like Theo was planning on keeping her silence, but she eventually shook her head, a movement that turned from a small shake to an almost hysterical action. She scrunched up her face, and pulled her arms around herself desperately. As her breathing grew ecstatic, Alexander turned to his wife in despair.

Eliza cursed her incompetent husband and pulled the small girl into a tight hug. She ran her hands through her hair as she whispered soothing words, and Theo began to sob.

"Da-dad sent me." She managed to get out, "H-he says you got-you gotta come over."

"Why?" Alexander asked, tactlessly.

Theo sobbed. "Mommy's dying."

Alexander's blood ran cold. "What do you mean?" He asked, but he knew what she meant. Theodosia was sick, she had been sick for quite some time.

But still, they had hoped. They had hoped.

"Make sure the children are still in bed." Eliza told her husband, voice low. Alexander scurried upstairs to their bedrooms.

Noticing that no one was complying to her father's request, Theo pulled herself from Eliza's grip. "Now." She insisted, "NOW!"

"We are, sweetie," Eliza assured, pulling herself to her feet, "We are."

"Theo?" An unwelcome voice called from the top of the stair case, "Mum? What's wrong?"

"Go to bed honey." Eliza called to her son, eyes not leaving Theo.

"But-"

"Bed."

"I'm sorry." Alexander said, coming up from behind Phillip and placing a hand on his shoulder, "He got away from me. Come one, Pip, bed."

"But...but Theo-"

Alexander got onto his knees so he was about his son's size. "Pip, Phillip. Please. You'll only make things worse."

Phillip gave Theo one last, long look, but then he ran back to his room. He didn't look back.

Eliza was shrugging a coat around her shoulders, while simultaneously searching for a coat for Theo as well. The Burrs didn't live far away, they had moved a while ago so that transport between the houses would be easier and faster, but it was cold and windy and dark outside. She eventually settled for one of Phillip's, even though it was slightly too small for the girl, and with Alexander they set off into the night, intent on helping all they could.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

* * *

Aaron's study was dark.

The man barely looked up when Alexander creaked the door open, a beam of white light hitting him and the single, wooden chair he sat on. His posture was slumped, his face blank. He stared at a small blemish at the desk in front of him. He was a sorry sight.

Alexander slid into the room. And then he stood there, awkwardly shifting from leg to leg until Aaron finally acknowledged him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, gaze not lifting from the blemish. His voice was raspy - obviously he hadn't spoken in a long while.

Alexander took a deep breath. "Theo got me. She's worried about you, man. We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine." Aaron growled.

"No, Aaron." Alexander sighed, "No, you're not."

"I don't want to talk, Alexander." Aaron croaked.

Alexander sighed. "I know, I know. And for once, we don't have to."

He pulled another chair until it was opposite to Aaron's, and he draped himself onto it.

"Do you remember," he said, softer than Aaron had though possible from the man, "after John died? How I would write, and write, and write. I locked myself in my study, I wouldn't talk to anyone. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't drink..."

Alexander trailed off for a moment to study Aaron. The man didn't move, and didn't emote.

"Then, do you remember, one day you came in, with a bottle of whisky. And you pushed all of my paper to the side, and poured two glasses. And then we drank. For hours. In complete silence." He gave a breathy laugh, and slowly pulled a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses from behind his back. "I thought I should repay the favour."

He set the glasses onto the table and poured a decent amount into each one, taking Aaron's lack of response as an invitation to continue. Then he slid one glass across the desk to his friend, and waited.

And even though it seemed like it took hours, eventually Aaron moved. He shifted enough so that his arm was free to move, and he brought it up and slowly wrapped it around the glass.

Alexander smiled.

Things were going to be ok.

* * *

 **I am so so so so so sorry about how late this is! Words cannot describe. As I explained earlier, it was a pretty insane time for me and I forgot completely, which sounds selfish and probably is. Sorry. And a big thank you to everyone who asked about my sister, she's fine now. It was just a bit of a scare haha. I don't think I'll go into much more detail, seeing as this is available for everyone to read and I value her privacy, but your concern was incredibly touching :)**

 **Anyway, to the actual chapter, this was a killer to write. I wrote it six times, almost publishing it every time, only to decide I didn't like it and to start over. It turned out so different than I had planned: originally James Reynolds was gonna make a house call, Maria would be divorced by now, and Theodosia survived.**

 **On the subject of Theodosia: historically she didn't die until 1994, whereas it's about 1993 here. However, seeing as the musical kept her alive until 1997 (according to the Dear Theodosia Reprise), I thought changing one year wouldn't be the end of the world.**

 **Another historical inaccuracy here is the Archbishop thing. The Catholic Relief Act was passed 1829, which allowed the forming of diocese and** **ecclesiastical provinces** **in Britain, the first of which was established 1850. I have accelerated this process about 100 years in this universe, as I couldn't find any way to get around divorce laws other than the way King Henry VIII did himself: getting permission from an Archbishop.**

 **I hope that's ok with everyone, and if anyone sees any other major historical inaccuracies (other than the way they speak. I've received a complaint about that, so I'll just tell everyone that I'm following the path of the musical and having them speak fairly modernly. Also, I'm cutting the Hamilton children down to just Angelica and Phillip permanently) please tell me. I'm just a high school student, I'm not an expert by any means and all of this information comes from research that I could have easily screwed up.**

 **And now onto responding to reviews. Again, thank you all so much for everyone's support, both surrounding real life events and this story. You're all so sweet, and wonderful people. This goes to everyone who reviews, not just the ones that I give a separate section to. I give the separate sections to reviews that require more than 3 sentences response (someone brought to my attention that not receiving a separate section can be disheartening, I promise it's nothing personal. You're all great, wonderful, amazing people).**

 **This means you: Jaysong (thanks! Peggy is actually based on my youngest sister, she's a character), LunaLovegood220022 (No, sweetie, no, you're too deep...says the one putting time into writing about these nerds ugh I'm a hypocrite. Moral: you do you...I think), Guest (Aw, I love that idea! I've been trying to write it for a while now, hopefully you should be expecting it soon!), Do Update Soon Guest (Thanks again! I can always rely on you to be a wonderful person. Also, the fact that you so easily accepted that strange name is hilarious), WizardingWhovian (honestly, no ship name for those two can possibly sound cool and it's so sad. And thanks for the support, it's great to have such understanding people in the world), J.E Foxina (Thank you so much! I'm not sure you could give this that big of an honor though, there are some very good writers out there in the Hamilton fandom that all update on time haha), GreySummers (you will never know, haha. And thank you!), Guest (everyone lives Maria...I hope), Guest (thank you! Hamburger is the best coincidence, I think), SteinXMarie OTP (Aw thank you! That's very sweet.), 3 (4444444444** **4444444444** **4444444444), Hgyfcuugvuvh (uhnnhybyguj), are u mcdonalds (that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me omg thank you), DaFiPeL (ah, sorry! But also not sorry, haha), Peggy the meme (I don't know what I just read [you really live up to your username] but I'm gonna assume it was good, so thanks, I think. Also, you got me into N, P and the GM of 1812 and I don't know whether to love you or hate you for it), BECKENDORK (THANK YOU SO MUCH, I APPRECIATE YOU), Guest (she's doing fine now, thank you so much for your concern), Guest (thanks! Family before fanfic...I'm gonna have to use that one haha), Guest (thank you! It's very sweet of you to think of her), Ouiouihonhon (It's absolutely no problem at all. Although, I am concerned about why there is a baguette capable of human though and typing), Padawan Maxine Skywalker (you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you a million times).**

 **Oh goodness, that was a lot. This has been a very long Authors Note...whoops.**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Heyy again! It's always great hearing from you, your enthusiasm is so contagious! Yes, unfortunately John is dead in this story :(. And as for what Alexander is getting blackmailed with...well, I probably won't reveal it for a while but I think I've hinted at it enough for it not to be some huge secret, haha. Feel free to call me Olivia! Is there anything I should call you, or are you more comfortable with sticking to Hetalian? And yes, you should get an account. It's very helpful! As for the exams, I'm surprised you don't do them. I suppose the states must be more different than I had thought...isn't that strange? You learn something new everyday, I guess. The exams are just the mid year exams, I'm not sure how else to explain them. You do one for every theory based subject, on everything you have learned so far that year. You don't have to worry about it, I suppose. Lucky. Thanks for understanding the short, unprecedented hiatus. Good luck with your life too, with any problems that are going on. Bye! (I'm a NSW kid, myself. You're SA, right? I remember you saying that).**

 _ **Ravenclaw4life & Stayyhey** **yHayy**_

 **I hope you two don't mind me placing you together, seeing as you're friends in real life. Thanks for all the suggestions from you two, they're all very helpful. I hope to do most of them at some point, and as you know I've already started a superhero AU. Oh, I have so many ideas for that, but I need to finish this first, and get to a stage where I can update Hamiltots more regularly. I'm super glad your Grandfather is alright, Raven, give him my best wishes? (If that's not weird. That's not weird, right?). And no need to apologize, it was hardly a sob story and wasn't unwarranted. And its all good, Stayy, I'm also super uncomfortable when it comes to being sensitive. Is it all good if I use some of those ideas? I was thinking of using Madison's duplicating, Eliza's fire powers and Herc making the suits, if that's alright? And if your two want to find some easier way of contact, I would be glad to discuss these things with you further. Seeing as this was your idea, you should have some say on the final product, I think. Anyway, I also hope that both of you have good skin and grades. See yah!**

 ** _Margery_**

 **Hey Margery! As you can see, I have indeed managed to (finally) update this, and I don't plant on stopping until it's finished. So no need to worry about that :)! It's great that you love to read, I'm a massive bookworm myself. What's your favourite series? And thanks, but I really don't think you could call this the best Hamilton fanfic. Like I've said, there are some amazing authors in this fandom, who all manage to actually update on time haha. I'm super glad that you're enjoying it, and that I could make you laugh. That's a great thing to be able to do, I think! Finally, someone who appreciates Eliza! It's not often, most people actually ignore her in my experience, in favour of shipping Alexander with someone else. ProtectElizaHamilton2k17. Honestly, I didn't think I could possibly be an author a while ago too, but now I'm actually quite a way through writing an original novel. Sometimes, you just have to put your mind to things, and you could be surprised with the results. Give your dad my best regards, he must be a brave man. And goodness, that's a lot of writing haha. You must love it! Another great thing, and another sign you could be a great author!**

 **GreatCometOf2017**

 **Oh, man, thanks for the push. I really needed it. I'm very sorry to leave you hanging, and to waste your time. But thanks again for the push, for the compliments, and for the knowledge that there is such as thing as Canada day. Who knew? Don't apologize, there's absolutely no need. I left you in a position where it seemed necessary to 'virtually yell', and perhaps it even was! Who knows. Have a great day, and I hope this chapter was worth the long long long wait.**


	5. In Which Children Are Demons

"And you're absolutely sure that you'll be fine?" Eliza stressed, in a hurry to get out the door but wanted to make absolute sure that Hercules knew what he was getting into.

Hercules smiled at her, patronizingly. "Liz, they're kids. I'm an expert on kids."

Eliza let out a puff of air in relief. "Oh, good. You've babysat before?"

"What?" Hercules asked, "No. No, even better. I used to be a kid myself."

Eliza stared at him, suddenly very unsure about whether she should leave her children in his hands. Or, more specifically, whether she should leave him at the mercy of her children. Unfortunately for Hercules, she didn't have enough time to come to the right conclusion.

"Eliza!" Maria called from the doorway, "come one! We're going to be late!"

Eliza gave Hercules one last, sympathetic look before offering him a simple "Good luck." and hurrying towards the door. "Be good, kids." She called as the left the house, "Be safe. Philip, Theodosia, spend as _much_ time together, alone, as you want." The door closed as Eliza called a final "Love you!" To her children. And then she was gone.

Hercules chuckled to himself. That Liza, she was always so worked up. They were just children. How hard could it be?

He turned from the doorway to face his charges, who stood in a line. He smiled widely.

"Lip! Angie! Man, it's been a while huh?" He laughed, "Oh man, last time I saw you, little man, you were about the size of a lizard. A 'lipzard'." He broke into hysterical laughter, hands on his knees to keep himself standing.

The children looked at him blankly. "I saw you last month." Phillip said. "You broke in and filled dad's study with confetti. Then you ate mum's apple pie."

Hercules' smile dropped slightly, by was quickly replaced by an even bigger grin. "Yeah, it was a great adventure, hey little man?"

Phillip blinked slowly. "That was _my_ apple pie."

Hercules decided to change the subject. He turned his attention to the third child in the line, the tallest. "And you must be Theo the younger, yeah?"

Theodosia nodded.

"Your dad's a good guy," Hercules reminisced, "we had some good times together. Like that time we broke into- wait no, he wasn't there. Or how about that time we-no, no that was Laf. Uhh...oh!" He perked up, "That time we convinced this guy that Alex had this life threatening illness and was gonna die. Oh man, that fool! He was sobbin- oh wait...that _was_ Aaron..."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I met your mum too." Hercules tried. "She was cool, a real nice lady. How's she doing?"

"My mum's dead." Theodosia intoned.

...

Hercules winced. "Oh."

"Yeah."

...

They were just children. How hard could it be?

* * *

Burr groaned violently, dragging his hands over his face as he slowly rested his head onto the table. "I'm so tired." He said into the wood.

He could practically _hear_ Alex rolling his eyes next to him. "Oh come on. It's almost like you've never stayed up for three consecutive days before."

Aaron raised his head from the table to look pityingly at his partner.

Alex shrugged. "Look, dude, just have some more coffee." He pulled a capped travel mug out of his bag, which sat on the floor beside his chair, and handed it to his bro.

Aaron took it, but eyed the identical mug that sat in front of Alexander at the same time. He craned to get a better look at what was in Alex's bag. "How many of these do you have in there?"

Alex subtly moved so that the contents of the bag couldn't be seen. "You don't want to know."

Aaron eyed Alex as he took a long sip from the mug. He then gave a satisfied groan. "Ugh, that's the stuff."

"Good." Alex turned back to the paperwork infront of him, "Cause trial starts in a few hours."

"Yeah." Aaron said quietly, gaze moving to the empty judge's seat that loomed above them.

"Yeah."

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Eliza asked Maria, who sat next to her on the plush, cushioned bench. Her voice was raised ever so slightly so that it could be heard over the sounds of the horses that pulled them.

Maria smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

Eliza raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. Noticing it, Maria rolled her eyes but complied to the unspoken prompt. "I'm just a little nervous, you know. If this goes wrong...but it won't. Aaron's a great lawyer, and Alexander is...Alexander. I'll be fine."

It was obvious she was trying to convince herself more than Eliza.

Eliza smiled, comforting. "Yeah, you will be."

The carriage rattled on, towards the court.

"James is going to be there.' Maria said, quickly and suddenly. "I haven't seen him for months. Not since word got out...about what I was doing. What I am doing."

Eliza only nods.

"I don't know if I want to see him." Maria continues, "I think...I think I do. I think I've missed him." She let out a breathy laugh. "How stupid is that? How stupid am I."

"It's not stupid." Eliza offers. "...Look, I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through. I don't. I'm not Theodosia. No one...no one is Theodosia." Eliza slides her hand onto Maria's. "But I know whatever you're feeling, it's not stupid."

Maria licks her lips. "Thank you." And she wonders whether Eliza knows it's for everything, for not jumping to conclusions when they met, for not belittling her past career choices, for supporting her when she needed it most, for giving her the financial and emotional support she needed, for letting Maria sleep and live in her house for the past few months...for being there.

And when Eliza smiled, she knew she did.

They rode in silence.

...

"I wonder how Hercules is doing." Eliza grimaced.

Maria nudged her friend's shoulder lightly. "Stop worrying, I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Hercules stared, wide eyed, at the disaster zone before him. "I am _not_ fine."

The living room was in shambles. Chairs and tables lay on their side - Hercules didn't even know the Hamiltons _had_ that much furniture - and every piece of furniture that involved stuffing was ripped and had said stuffing flung around the room haphazardly. The floor was littered with confetti and glitter. In the middle of the madness, Phillip and Theodosia sat, side by side on the lone surviving couch, reading a book.

"What happened?" He asked, voice quavering, "I was gone for _two minutes_. I just went to the toilet! What happened?"

Phillip looked at him seriously, and spoke in a tone that promised it had seen many horrors. "Angie."

"Angie's ten years old." Hercules cried, incredulous.

Theodosia nodded, equally seriously. "Yes."

Hercules fought the urge to violently smash his head on a nearby wall. He took a deep, calming breath. "Well, where is she?"

Phillip turned back to his book. "Gone."

"Gone where?"

Theodosia shrugged. Phillip didn't even acknowledge the question.

Hercules tried again. "Is she upstairs, or in the kitchen, or the backyard...?"

"No." Theodosia said, "She's gone." She pointed towards the front door.

Hercules felt his stomach plummet straight into the depths of hell. When he spoke, his voice shook dangerously. "What?"

Theodosia shrugged again. "She left."

"Called us losers." Phillip offered, "then stole one hundred dollars from your wallet and left."

Hercules' hand flew to his pocket. Lo and behold, his wallet was gone. "Where's my wallet?" He asked, on the verge of tears.

Philip reached down the side of the couch, eyes not straying from the book, and pulled out Hercules' wallet. He held it out to the man.

Hercules stared at it for a short moment, before seeming to come out of a trance. "Oh my god," he muttered to himself, "I need to find Angie."

He took off at a record-breaking speed towards the door, but skidded to a stop when he reached it and moved just as quickly back to Phillip and Theodosia. He took a hold of their arms. "Oh no, don't think I'm leaving you two here alone. Come one, we're going out."

"Oh nooo," Theodosia intoned, "what a shame."

And as Hercules pulled them towards the door, she and Phillip exchanged a victorious high-five behind his back.

They'd been in the house for much too long.

* * *

Maria offered Eliza a hand in making her way off the carriage, and the two made their way to the courtroom. The offered the coachman their thanks on the way, and he smiled at them cheekily. The carriage belonged to Philip Schuyler, and the coachman knew Eliza well.

Alex and Burr were waiting for them at the entrance. "You're late." The latter remarked dryly.

Alex pulled Maria into a tight hug while Eliza responded to Burr, equally as dry. "We're a half hour early."

"Don't you know that your supposed to arrive to court _five_ _hours early_." Burr said, sending Alex an accusatory glance.

"We had work to do." Alex defended, head still buried in Maria's shoulder.

"Work we obviously had to do the morning before." Aaron shot back, but it was halfhearted. There was no point in arguing, not right now.

"What are you doing out here?" Maria asked once Alex managed to pry himself off of her, "I thought you two were practicing in there."

"The judge and jury arrived. We've been kicked out." Aaron explained.

"Have you got the letter?" Alexander asked Eliza, and she nodded, pulling it out.

"I still can't believe you left behind the letter of approval from _George Washington_." She said.

"I was busy?" Alexander returned, though it seemed more like a question than a defense.

"People will be arriving soon." Aaron said. "You should get a seat, Eliza."

"Good idea." Eliza acknowledged and, after giving Maria one last hug for good luck, she left the gathering.

The three remaining shared a glance. "You ready?" Aaron asked Maria.

Maria was preparing to respond with faked bluster when she saw him. James Reynolds, flanked by his own set of lawyers. Her throat grew dry, and her legs became numb. Suddenly she was very lightheaded.

Aaron noticed, and genteelly forced her to face the other way before he could notice her. "Later." He said, both to her and to Alex, who seemed ready to beat James to holy hell.

"I'm not scared." Maria said in response, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that it sounded somewhat truthful.

It wasn't.

* * *

"Gentlemen of the jury. Your honor." Hamilton greeted, arms widely spread as he stood before them. "I would like to take a moment to tackle the elephant in the room."

Burr let his head fall and hit the table in front of him. This wasn't a good idea, he _knew_ he should have done the introduction.

It was going to be Levi Weeks all over again.

The judge peered over his moon glasses, dark eyes appearing non-impressed. "Which is?"

"We're back, your honor." Hamilton struck a flamboyant pose. "The Hamburger duo, we're back in action."

The lawyers on the the other side looked at him strangely. "Uh, objection?" One of them seemed to ask.

"Sustained." The judge accepted without even asking for grounds. "Do you want to know why, Mr Hamilton?"

"Uh, why?"

The judge leant back, his otherwise blank face allowing a slight smirk. "I don't care."

And Burr fought very hard to not slam his head against the table repeatedly and incredibly violently.

* * *

Children are demons.

Hercules was surprised it took him so long to realize this. After all, he was an expert on children. He was one himself, once upon a time.

Children are demons.

As it turns out, Angie hadn't left. Apparently they had been given _very strict instructions_ that they could only leave if Hercules let them, on threat of no dessert for a month.

And dessert rights are a big deal for demons.

As soon as he opened the door, the children were out it. Angie flew straight by him, barely a blur, and in his shock his grip on Theodosia and Pip was quickly dealt with by a swift kick to the groin by the former. Then they stole his wallet again, and set of after Angie.

After laying on the floor, wailing in pain, clutching his groin and drawing odd looks from neighbors and passers by for innumerable minutes, he managed to stand. And he set off after this children, one thought on his mind.

Vengeance.

* * *

The courtroom was silent in anticipation of the verdict. The judge leant forward.

"As much as I hate to say it." He droned, "The request has been...ugh, _passed_."

The rest of his words were drowned by the immediate uproar of the audience. Responses ranged from positive to negative, but they all had one thing in common.

They were loud.

Alex shrieked loudly, and gave Maria - who sat next to him - a rib breaking hug. Maria let him, staring at the judge in mind numbing shock. Aaron simply smiled, relieved beyond measure. Eliza felt a weight that had sat on her shoulder for a _long_ time release, and she relaxed.

James Reynolds left the room.

* * *

Aaron, Eliza, Alex and Maria met outside the courtroom. The place was abuzz with activity, and so they found a more secluded corner to celebrate.

"I can't thank you all enough-" Maria said again and Alex groaned.

"We _know_ Maria." He laughed, smiling at her to let her know it was in good fun.

Eliza was smiling and beginning to say something when she did a double take. She took a few steps backwards so that Aaron, who was walking next to her, no longer blocked her view of the cause of her surprise. She brought a hand to shield her eyes from the sun and gaped.

Her friends stopped and turned their gaze to what was shocking her, and Alexander broke into hysterical giggling. Maria, too, fought incoming hysterics while Aaron merely brought a hand to cover his mouth, which was losing a battle with an incoming smirk.

Eliza's voice cut through the clearing. "Hercules?"

The man froze at the voice, and he turned around guiltily. The bulky man had Theodosia under one arm, and Philip and Angie under the other. All three of them were coated in some sort of neon pink liquid, and Angie held handfuls of expensive looking jewelry in each of her fists. The girls struggled desperately for freedom, but Philip simply lay limp and as his parents, aunt and uncle approached he merely shrugged, nonchalant.

"I swear it's not what it looks like." Hercules blurted out. "I'm not-they're not...they're demons."

"Put the children down." Eliza commanded, voice filled with precariously controlled rage.

Hercules put the children down. The moment Angie's feet touched the ground, she was off, flying across the ground as if she weren't attached to it. Hercules let out a wail as she left, and sank to his knees. Alex put an arm around his friend, for the kneeling Hercules was about the same size as him, while Maria set off after the girl. She was the only person who had ever caught the girl before, and it was unofficially her job.

The group was laughing together, a struggling Angie held by Maria's strong grip, when Alex noticed them. Two figures, lounging at a nearby corner and watching them. He nudged Eliza's shoulder to get her attention and excused himself, determinedly ignoring her disappointed look, and took off towards them.

"Well done in there." Jefferson said as a greeting, "You got it over with in less than a day." he tilted his chin slightly upwards. "I'm surprised."

"Thank you." Hamilton responded icily. "What do you want?"

"And you assume we want something from you?" Jefferson pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on to stand up straight. "That's self centered. For all you know, we're just here enjoying our day off."

Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

Madison intervened. "We're here to call in our favour."

"And if I don't want to give it to you?"

"The world'll know." Jefferson crossed his arms, suddenly all business.

Hamilton noticed the out of character change for the man, and grew wary. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Maria's attention, too, was diverted amongst the reunion. In a similar fashion to Alex, she noticed the figure watching from afar. This time, though, he sat on a bench, along and unthreatening.

Against her better judgment, she made her way towards him.

He nodded as she got near. "Hey."

Maria returned the gesture. "Hi."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Been a while, hey." He said in a tone that was probably supposed to be light, but just sounded depressing.

She nodded.

The silence stretched on. The man fiddled with his hands, and above him Maria shifted from leg to leg.

"Why did you do this to me." James blurted out, shattering the silence. He looked up at her pathetically. "Why did you leave me?"

Maria averted her eyes uncomfortably. "I-"

"I loved you Maria." James said, eyes wet. "I _love_ you."

"I'm sorry." Maria whispered, curling in on herself.

James searched her eyes for a moment, then deflated. "Yeah." He muttered, "So am I."

And he left.

"Maria?" A voice called from nearby, and Maria turned to find - to her surprise - Aaron.

"Yes;"

Aaron hesitated for a moment, then put an arm around her shoulders. "Lets go." He said simply, leading her back to the place of celebration.

And Maria let him.

And Aaron could have sworn that, for half a second, he caught sight of Theodis. And she smiled st him. And he knew, he knew that she was so, so proud of them.

And so was he.

* * *

 **Ok, I think I know what I'm doing again. I feel pretty good about his chapter. I'm considering going back and rewriting the last chapter, as it was rushed and info-dumping and just generally horribly written. Theodosia deserves a much better send off. I'm not sure though, I kinda want to finish this first before editing, if you know what I mean.**

 **As for Historical Inaccuracies: Hercules had kids and was a lot older than Hamilton, but I'm going with the musical age of Herc. Also, travel mugs weren't invented until 1980s. I am aware of these things, but ignoring them as this is an Alternate Universe. If you see any other inaccuracies that aren't the same way in the musical, please tell me :)**

 **Anyway, thanks for all of your support! You all rock and I'm super, super glad that you all exist!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited- it means a lot - and super big thanks to everyone who reviewed! WizardingWhovian (Here's your answer ;). And as for conniving...you just gave me the biggest existential crisis when I realized I have no idea what its actual meaning is. I'm supposed to be a writer...I know the English...), Peg the Meme (ah yes, Britians got MeMes [pronounced mi-mis]. My favourite show. *REAL guns out of the conversation*), Ravenclaw4life (I'm glad he's ok! And that's no problem, thanks for giving me the suggestions that you did!), StayyHayyHeyy (haha, that did confuse me for a while with the usernames :). It's no problem, the suggestions you've so far are great and thanks for letting me use them! And of course you're important, you're the reason it exists in the first place.), Guest (Thanks so much! It means a lot. And Theodosia's deeaad cause plooooot haha.), JennaTheOddity (Oh no! Haha, sorry bout that. Also, Hello not emotionally ready for sad I'm dad.), I'm 3 (aw, no problem. That's super sweet of you, you're amazing and precious).**

 ** _Hetalian_**

 **Heya Cheska. That's such a cool name, I wish my name were as original and cute as that. And thANK YOU, YOURE SO ENERGETIC AND ITS SUPER AMAZING haha. I'm surprised you don't get comments like that more often, you seem like a very happy person. And you're sooo lucky you didn't have to stress over mid year exams! Ah, I miss the good old year seven days...and you went to Adelaide? That's awesome! I've always wanted to go there. Yeah, NSW can get super cold in winter, but then summer comes around and suddenly it's 50° and I miss winter again ugh. I've never been to SA, but I plan on it. Hopefully. Someday. And now it's into term 3, hey. Goodbye school holidays, you were great while you lasted...see yah!**

 ** _Greatcometof2017_**

 **Oh my goodness, there are so many days I didn't know of! That's so cool...poor England though haha. And I didn't even know that Hong Kong didn't always belong to China, I was actually under the impression it was China's capitol. As you can tell, I'm not the best at geography. But yeah, thanks to you I've done a whole lot of interesting research so thanks! And there's no reason for someone to get mad at someone who reminds them they're being lazy, I'm sure no one would do that. Surely. Thanks again!**

 ** _Ouiouihonhon_**

 **Do you have a curly black mostauche too? And, Monsieur Baguette, can you mime?And thank you so much, I am honestly blushing right now ugh. I can't imagine anyone wouldn't apologize for missing an update though. Still though, blushing like Eliza in Helpless here :P. Au Revoir!**

 **A Fellow Author**

 **Hey! It's you! I know you, you're awesome! Thank you so much, you're so kind and it's lovely. I'm not sure I write amazingly well, and I'm probably not the best to take writing advice from, but I was given a great bit of advice a few years ago which has really helped and it's super easy. Expand your vocabulary. And I don't just mean words, though that's a part of it. Phrases, sayings, ways of description and body language, everything. One of my favourite things to do is to download books or well written fanfiction, then go through and highlight everything you find useful. Then just reread through the list of your highlights and try to memorize them, or create a systemic list if it's easier. I hope that's helpful! I think it's lovely that you write your fanfiction out in a journal, it's very quaint. I'm looking forward to hopefully read them when you publish them! You keep writing too! Bye.**

* * *

Hercules hasn't slept in a week.

Every time he closes his eyes, every time he closes his eyes all he can see are those...those monsters.

Theodosia, with her impossibly large hair and her dark skin and even darker eyes, dark like the bottomless pits of her soul, and _how is she so tall_?

And Phillip, with his misleadingly pure smile and his freckles and his deadpan voice and oh god he's nearly hyperventilating.

And Angie, dear god Angie. Angie starts with A, if you move down the middle strip in an A it makes a triangle, triangles mean illuminate, the illuminate worship the devil.

Angie is the devil incarnate.

It all makes sense, Hercules realizes as he lies in bed one dark, silent night.

It all makes sense.


End file.
